


Lightning McQueen whump

by Gleek_Hea



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleek_Hea/pseuds/Gleek_Hea
Summary: Chapters of Lightning McQueen whump! Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

"You're sick! Just admit it!" Sally said, as she was driving down the road with Lightning McQueen.

"I'm not sick. I'm just not feeling one hundred percent." Lightning said. Sally rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that the same thing as being sick?" She asked, stopping at Flo's Cafe. Lightning laughed a little.

"No, its not. I gotta go train. I'll see you later." He leaned in to kiss her, but Sally backed up.

"No kissing me! You're sick!" She said. Lightning rolled his eyes and drove away.

 

\----- AT TRAINING ---------

"You're doing great, kid. Just a couple more laps." Doc said into his headset to Lightning. Lightning would admit now that he didn't feel good. His metal felt hot to the touch, but he felt cold.

"Doc, I-I'm not feeling too hot. Can I stop now?" Lightning asked, slowing down since he started to swerve.

"Kid, just stop now. You're swerving like crazy." Doc said, starting to head towards the track. Lightning stopped near the edge of Willy's Butte, closing his eyes. Doc was at his side in a second.

"Kid, keep your eyes open for me." Doc said, trying to check on Lightning. Lightning opened his eyes, and looked at Doc.

"E-Everything's dizzyyyy. I-I think I'm g'nna..." Taht was the last thing Lightning said before he passed out.

\-----IN DOC'S CLINIC------

"Lightning? Can you hear me?" Doc asked. Lightning groaned and opened his eyes.

"Wha' happened?" Lightning asked. Doc sighed.

You're very sick, Lightning. You have the flu. Your fever got too high. Your engine shut down on you. If Mater hadn't gotten you to the clinic when he did, I don't know if you'd be here right now. When you're sick, you need to rest, okay?" Doc explained to him. Lightning nodded his head.

"I-I really didn't know it was that bad. I'm sorry." Lightning said, feeling bad for worrying everyone. A small smile made its way onto Doc's grill.

"It's okay. Just be careful next time." Doc said. Lightning smiled and nodded. He could do that.


	2. The wreck- Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Cars 3 trailers have made me want to write more! So, I'm going to make Jackson Storm older then Lightning in these upcoming chapters. I know Lightning is older then Jackson, but I just love Lightning younger, so sorry! I know very little about racing, so sorry if this is wrong. So, enjoy these drabbles!

"Lightning... Please be careful out there. You know how Jackson Storm can be." Sally said, looking worriedly at Lightning. Lightning smiled at Sally.

"Sal, I'll be fine. I'll be extra careful just for you." Lightning said. Sally smiled at Lightning and left. Lightning chuckled lightly to himself. 

"She says to "be careful". When am I not careful?" Lightning said to himself. He was surprised to hear someone respond back.

"You're never careful, McQueen." Chick answered. Lightning rolled his eyes and turned around.

"I'm always careful, Chick." Lightning argued. Chick just rolled his eyes.

"Sure, McQueen." Chick said, going by Lightning. Lightning went onto the track, as the race was getting started. The race started and Lightning was in the lead. Then, all of a sudden, Jackson Storm came racing up beside Lightning.

"Better be careful, McQueen. Watch where you're going." That was the little warning Jackson gave before bumping into Lightning. Lightning went ramming into the wall, flipping over and over. Sally gasped, looking at the screen as Lightning wrecked. Lightning landed, groaning in pain. 

"Sal..." Lightning said while oil came out of his mouth. Ambulances came out onto the racetrack, getting Lightning ready to be loaded into the ambulance. Sally looked on in horror.

"Mr. McQueen, where does it hurt?" One of the nurses asked Lightning. Lightning just groaned, closing his eyes in pain, realizing the darkness was much better then where he was right now.


	3. The Wreck- Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two to The Wreck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two! Hope y'all enjoy! I'm so excited for Cars 3, so if you want to, follow me on tumblr (Sykesisthewanted) and I'll be posting tons of Cars stuff! I am going to write another way to this chapter after this, so I hope y'all enjoy!

Lightning groaned and opened his eyes. In front of him he saw Doc.

"Doc?! What are you doing here?!" Lightning asked, surprised. Doc just smiled grimly at Lightning.

"Well, kid, I'm here because you had a pretty bad wreck." Doc replied. Lightning just looked down sadly.

"Yeah, Jackson Storm messed me up." Lightning explained. Doc just nodded his hood.

"Well, I'm here to give you a choice. You can either come with me into the afterlife, or go back down with Sally, Mater, and the rest of the gang." Doc explained. Lightning's eyes widened. 

"You're giving me a choice of either to die, or to live?" Lightning asked, surprised.

"I am, kid. I hate to say it. I watched your crash from up here. It was a nasty one." Doc said. Lightning nodded his hood.

"It was. I want to stay with you, Doc, I really do." Lightning said, looking at who he considered his dad.

"But, you want to go back to Mater and Sally and the gang. I totally understand, Lightning. It isn't your time to go yet, kid." Doc said. Lightning smiled at Doc, tears in his eyes.

"What if I told you I want to stay with you?" Lightning asked. Doc shook his hood.

"Lightning... I don't want you to do that. You deserve more, kid." Doc explained. Lightning nodded his hood.

"Okay... I'll go back to the gang. Everyone really misses you, Doc. Especially me." Lightning said, blushing and nuzzling up against Doc. Doc smiled and nuzzled up against Lightning.

"I love you, kid. Be careful out there and rock the next race you're in, okay?" Doc said. Lightning nodded, tears streaming down his hood as he felt the pain coming back. He closed his eyes, and there he was, in his hospital room.

"Sally? Mater?" Lightning asked, looking at Sally and Mater.

"Oh, Stickers! They lost you three times. They thought you wouldn't make it. You kept saying Doc's name... Lightning, we thought you weren't going to make it through the night. But, here you are." Sally said, smiling sadly. Lightning smiled at her and Mater, closing his eyes against the pain. He could get through this with his family by his side.


	4. Alternate Ending to chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is an alternate ending to chapter 3!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter! Give me prompts to do and I will write them up (I will write slash between Lightning/Francesco and Lightning/Chick but not Doc/Lightning or Mater/Lightning) So, enjoy this little drabble!
> 
> WARNINGS: Major character death!

"Doc?! What are you doing here?!" Lightning asked, surprised. Doc just smiled grimly at Lightning.

"Well, kid, I'm here because you had a pretty bad wreck." Doc replied. Lightning just looked down sadly.

"Yeah. Jackson Storm messed me up." Lightning explained. Doc just nodded his hood.

"Well, I'm here to give you a choice. You can either come with me into the afterlife, or go back down with Sally, Mater, and the rest of the gang." Doc explained. Lightning's eyes widened.

"You're giving me a choice of either to die, or to live?" Lightning asked, surprised.

"I am, kid. I hate to say it. I watched your crash from up here. It was a nasty one." Doc said. Lightning nodded his hood.

"It was. I want to stay with you, Doc. I really do." Lightning said, looking at who he considered his dad.

"Lightning... Why do you want to stay up here?" Doc asked, surprised.

"I don't want to go through the pain, Doc. I was in such excruciating pain while I was conscious. It was so bad, Doc. I'd rather stay up here with you." Lightning explained, driving up beside Doc and nuzzling him.

"You don't want to, Lightning. Mater and Sally will miss you." Doc said. Lightning looked at Doc sadly.

"They'll learn to get over it, Doc. You said this was my decision, right?" Lightning asked. Doc nodded his hood, a grim look on his grill.

"What's your final choice, son?" Doc asked, looking at Lightning. Lightning looked at Doc, tears in his eyes.

"I want to stay here, with you. I can't leave you again, Doc. You're like my dad. I'd rather not go through the pain." Lightning said, making up his mind.

"All you have to do is close your eyes, Lightning. Just close your eyes, you'll feel pain for a few seconds, then you'll be free with me." Doc said. Lightning closed his eyes, feeling the pain coming back.

"Lightning... Please... You have to be okay..." He heard Sally tell him. He heard a solid beeping noise, a scream, then knew no more. He opened his eyes, and saw Doc.

"Glad to see you, Rookie. Let's go catch up." Doc said smiling at Lightning and leading him to the gates. Lightning smiled a teary smile at Doc. His family would be okay. It would take time, but they would be okay.


	5. Shooting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a shooting and Doc is overprotective.
> 
> WARNING: This is about a shooting. If you don't like, don't read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is chapter 5! I think I am going to like this chapter the most. It is short, but I need to do schoolwork if I want to graduate! Hope you like it! Enjoy!

"Oh my gosh... What was that?" Lightning asked into his mic. Doc looked around and saw a couple of cars with guns.

"I-It's some guys with guns.... Get over here now." Doc demanded to Lightning. Lightning raced over to Doc and stopped beside him.

"What do you think they want?" Lightning asked as the cars got closer. Doc pushed Lightning behind him.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the rookie sensation and the oldie. How are you guys doing?" The car asked. Lightning looked behind him and saw two other cars with guns.

"What do you want, Shawn? I can't believe you're back here." Doc said. Shawn, the main car, laughed.

"I want revenge. You destroyed my life, Hudson. I want to destroy yours!" Shawn said, pointing the gun at Lightning. Lightning's eyes went wide.

"Whoa! Don't do anything you'll regret." Doc said, trying to roll between Lightning and the gun, but Shawn stopped him.

"You need to be punished." Shawn said, cocking the gun.. There was a loud BANG and he saw Lightning's eyes widen. He saw Shawn and his goons race off, but he was so focused on Lightning he didn't even care.

"Lightning, kid. Talk to me. What hurts?" Doc asked, going into doctor mode. He looked around and saw he was shot in the side.

"M-My side. Doc, h-he shot me." Lightning said, tears streaming down his hood. Doc turned his mic on to call for Mater. He hung up from talking to Mater and focused on Lightning.

"I know it hurts, Rookie, but you gotta keep your eyes open for me." Doc said. Lightning nodded his hood.

"K-Keep m' eyes 'pen?" Lightning slurred. Doc nodded his hood. 

"Yes, keep your eyes open. Focus on me." Doc said. Lightning smiled at Doc, then closed his eyes, fading into the darkness.

LATER AT DOC'S CLINIC....

 

Lightning groaned in pain. He opened his eyes and saw he was in Doc's clinic.

"Doc?" Lightning called out. Doc rushed into the room.

"Lightning! How are you feeling? How is your pain?" Doc asked, worried. Lightning smiled.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore. Why did that guy shoot me, Doc? Who was he?" Lightning asked. Doc sighed.

"I raced against him a while ago. I wrecked him. He wanted to get revenge on me for that." Doc explained. Lightning looked confused. 

"Why did he shoot me? Why wouldn't he shoot you?" Lightning asked. Doc raised his brow.

"No idea, kid. I'm just glad you're okay." Doc said, nuzzling up to Lightning.

"Thanks, Doc. For everything." Lightning said. Doc smiled at Lightning. He was like a son to him. He'd do anything for him.


End file.
